


Sandman

by BJWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Being Lost, Character Death, Demons, F/M, Hallucinations, Pain, Psychological Torture, Reader-Insert, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21764878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BJWinchester/pseuds/BJWinchester
Summary: You are the sister to Dean and Sam Winchester. You have always known that being a hunter was pretty much signing your death warrant, and being a Winchester well that just made it even more likely to happen.  Then again, it's hard to keep a Winchester down.
Kudos: 3





	1. The light

You panted as you ran down the corridor. It was pointless you knew, the tunnels were endless mazes. Just going from one, to the other with no end in sight. But if you had any chance of getting the hell out of there alive you needed to keep running till your brothers found you. You leaned against the cool walls and tried to catch your breath. You mind wondered to the day before. 

24 hrs earlier. 

You had been left alone in the bunker, while your brothers decided to go off and play hero yet again. Truth was you could have went with them, but you were in a mood. Seemed like you and Dean were butting heads over every little thing. So you thought it was best that the two of you spend a little time apart. If you had only known how all hell would break loose, you would have sucked it up and went with them. You were sitting at the table munching on (favorite kind of sandwich) and watching some weird Youtube video on your lap top, when your phone buzzed. 

"Lo?" You answered, your mouth full of food. 

"Y/n?" You swallowed once you reconized the voice. 

"Jody, hey." 

"Hey, you busy?" 

"Nope, just sitting here enjoying the peace and quiet for a change." 

"Well I'd hate to disturb your vacation, but I talked to Dean and he said you may be able to help me out on a case seeing as how he and Sam are busy." 

"sure, what's up?" 

"I've got several disappearances here. All females, all just seemed to vanish in there locked homes. no sign of forced entry, or a struggle." 

"Yeah, that sounds like our kind of thing. You in Siouxfalls?" 

"No actually I'm Nebraska. I was out here visiting a friend, when she became one of the missing." 

'Ok, well send me the coridence and I'll be there A.S.A.P" you say. 

"Great, thanks." you mutter. 

"No problem." you hung up and sighed as you took your plate to the kitchen, and went to fetch your gear. So much for some down time. You thought. 

4 hours later you were knocking on the address of the home she had sent you. You had parked your (Vehicle) behind her truck so you knew she was there. But when you knocked the door inched open and you went into defense mode. 

"Jody?" you called out as you edged your way inside. The house was completely silent, and you pulled your gun out of your waist band. 

"Jody, you here?" you called out a bit louder as you began to explore the ranch style home. You made your way slowly into the kitchen, but when you found it empty you headed toward the bedroom. You took out your phone and hit speed dial. 

"You've reached Sherif mills. Leave me a message." 

"Jody, I'm here. Where are you? Kinda getting creeped out. Call me." you disconnected the phone and headed toward the second bedroom. The room was smaller than the last with a single twin bed, and a small dresser. There was an opened closet and you peered inside. Something beeped and you searched the floor of the closet. You cursed when you found a cell phone. Even before you picked it up you knew it was jody's.. You did a sweep of the room, not seeing anything out of place. You took out your phone and hit Sam's number. It rang twice then his thick deep voice answered. 

"Hey sis, Jody get ahold of you?" 

"Yeah, Actually I'm here at the house I was supposed to meet her at, only she ain't here. No ones here." 

"Maybe she had to make a run." 

"Maybe, except I parked right behind her, The door was open when I got here. Oh yeah and I just found her cell phone on the floor of one of the closets." There was a moment of silence and you thought you may have lost the call. 

"Sam?" 

"Yeah, I'm here. Dean and I just finished up. We can meet you there." you could tell he was trying to sound calm, but Sam wasn't as good at hiding his worry as Dean was. 

"Ok, I'll keep digging around. Did she fill you in when she called you?" 

"Yeah, she did. Can you send us the address?" 

"Su..." there was a small scuffling sound behind you and you stopped in mid sentence. 

"Y/N?" 

"Sam, I don't think..." Again your voice drifted as you turned and saw a soft glow from underneath the bed. 

"What?" 

"What the hell?" 

"Y/n?" You ignored his voice and took a small step toward the bed. 

You could hear talk coming from the phone in your hand. 

"Yn?" Sam called out again

"I don't know Dean, she just stopped talking." Sam said. 

"Y/n? What's going on?" Dean's gruff voice asked. 

"there's a light." you voice was almost robotic. 

"Y/n, get the hell out of the house now!" Dean ordered. 

"Yeah.. ok." you tried to force yourself away from the soft glow, but you couldn't seem to make yourself move. Then as if someone turned on a large vacuum, it pulled you under the bed. You screamed and dropped your phone on the floor, next to Jody's. 

Sam 

Sam was concerned when you called him and said that Jody wasn't there. It wasn't like her to not be where she said she was going to be. But then worry went to panic. 

"Sam, I don't think." My big sister said. 

"What?" 

"What the hell?" 

"Y/n?" 

"Is she ok?" Dean asked watching me from the drivers seat of the Impala. 

"I don't know. Y/n?" I said again. 

"What the hell is going on?!" Dean Snapped. 

"I don't know Dean, she just stopped talking." Dean snatched the phone from me.

Dean 

"Y/n, What's going on?" 

"There's a light." The way she spoke sent a chill down my spine. As if in a trance. 

"Get the hell out of the house, Now!" I ordered. 

"Yeah, ok..." She replied, and for a moment I thought she was coming to her senses, but then I heard my little sister scream, and my heart stopped. 

"Yn?!.....Y/n?! Damn it Answer me!" I tossed the phone back at Sam and punched the gas pedal. 

"Can you track her phone?" I asked Sam as I pointed the car toward Nebraska. 

"Yeah, but Dean it's gonna take us at least a day to get there." He reminded me. I didn't answer just kept my eyes on the road.


	2. Missing Persons

Dean and Sam pulled up at the house. Your (vehicle) and Jody's truck parked in the driveway as if they were waiting for you to get there. They stepped up onto the porch and froze when they saw the door open. The two brothers looked at each other and with out a word both produced a gun before entering the house. Dean pointed for Sam to check out the kitchen as he headed toward the bedroom. He came to the door of the master bedroom and slowly pushed the door open wider. He glanced around the room. To the average eye, there didn't appear to be anything wrong. The bed was made, with a patch quilt smoothed over it. The sun was peeking through the powder blue curtains, he turned toward the closet.   
The door was slid open, a few shirts and dresses hung neatly inside. Carefully he pushed the clothes apart, looking for anything out of the ordinary. When he didn't find anything he turned back toward the bed. 

"Damn it y/n, where the hell are you?" he asked out loud. Just then he glanced down and saw something sticking out from under the bed. Cautiously he bent down and picked up the two cell phones. 

"House is clear." Sam said stepping into the bedroom. Dean turned and showed him the phones. The look on Sam's face said it all. They were going to need help on this. 

You

You had no idea where you were. It was as if a light switch and been flipped and you found your self in a world that wasn't yours. A world where you appeared to be the only person around. At least in your hours of wondering you hadn't found anyone. IT was eerie to think you were the only person here, alive. Empty buildings stood all around the city. Stores, apartment high rises. Cars, buses, even a few bikes laid on the empty streets as if the rapture had taken place, leaving no living creature behind, with the exception of yourself. You walked down the street, watching for any movement. Listening for even the slightest sound. But there was nothing. No one. No birds, no dogs, no people. Nothing, just you.   
A chill went down your spine. If you were here, then where the hell was Jody and the other girls? And where exactly was here anyway? You thought to yourself. You were greatful you had your knife at least, although you weren't to sure how much it would come in handy if you found yourself up against what ever it was that sent you here. You turned another corner and a small flicker of light from an abandoned diner caught your attention. You peered into the window and saw something scurry away. It was just a shadow but you now knew you weren't the only one here. Some how, the thought didn't bring you much comfort. 

Dean and Sam stood in the house, as they explained to Cas the last thing you and Jody had told them. 

"So what do you think?" Sam asked. Cas shook his head. 

"I'm sorry I don't have a clue what this could have been. You said she said there was a light?" 

"Yeah. that was the last thing she said, before the line went dead." Cas thought for a moment. Sam and Dean watched him as he seemed to go into a deep thought. 

"There is a portal somewhere." He said finally. 

"Portal, To where?" Dean asked. 

"I don't know. But I can feel it's presence." 

"So they sucked into another demension?" Sam asked. Cas looked at him sadly. 

"Perhaps. It's hard to say really. It could have even been a time portal. Unless we actually find it, then we'd have no way of knowing for sure." 

"Well, we've looked everywhere. It's not here now." Dean said. 

"Yes it is. But for some reason we can't see it. " 

"So what do we do?" Sam asked. 

"I wish I could help, but i have no idea." 

"Tell us then cas, what good are you?" Dean snapped 

Cas said nothing, just looked at his friend. He knew Dean was lashing out with the worry for his sister. But it hurt all the same. Y/n was like family to him too, sometimes Dean seemed to forget that as well. 

"You're sure it's here?" Sam asked 

"I can feel it here in this room." 

"Ok well at least we know where to start." Sam said looking at Dean. Dean sighed and ran his fingers through his short hair, in frustration.


	3. Red Rose to the rescue

Slowly you pushed the door open, and peered inside. It appeared to be somekind of old toy store. Hand carved boats and cars lined one wall, while porcelain dolls lined the other. Slowly you made the rows of antique toys. Your eyes staying vigilant of your surroundings. You knew there was someone in the store with you, although you weren't sure who, or what. A scurry to your right caught your attention, and you spun quickly. The shadow disapeared through a back door, and you took off after it. You had no way of knowing if this thing was trapped here, as you were, or if it was the reason you were here. Where ever in the hell, here was. So you decided to keep your distance as much as possible till you knew if it was friend or foe. 

Carefully you opened the door and stepped into the small hallway behind it. You took two maybe three steps and the door slammed shut behind you. Panicked you rushed to it, and pulled...Pushed...pulled. It was locked and you cursed yourself for being so damn stupid. You had one of two choices. A you could stay put and pray your brothers found you before you starved to death, or B you could follow the narrow hall and hope to God it came out somewhere you wanted to be. You chose B, and made your way down the dimly lit walk way. 

Dean 

I couldn't stand it. We had tore the house apart, and yet we had no idea where in the hell this damn portal was. Cas, and Sam had come to the conclusion that it could, for what ever reason, only be seen by females. Hence the missing vics, including my little sister, and Jody. I sat at the dinning table of the house, flipping through my google hoping to find something to use to make it available to us. When there was a knock on the door. I looked up confused as Sam went to answer. 

"I got here as fast as I could." The voice registered before I even saw her face. 

"charlie?" I asked getting up to greet her. She wasn't our charlie mind you, but she was just as important to each of us. 

"Hey Dean." He smile lit up the room, as I pulled her to a hug. 

"What are you doing here?" I looked at her and then Sam. Both looking as guilty as two kids who had just got busted for shop lifting. 

"Oh No." I insisted as realization hit me. 

"Dean, we need a female to see the portal." Sam said. 

"No. Not happening." 

"Not asking." Charlie said as she set her bag down, and stepped past me. I looked at Sam annoyed. He shrugged and hurried to follow hr.


	4. Like A Mouse In A Maze

Slowly you walked the dim halls. The walls were cement, and gave you the impression of a tomb from the Indiana Jones movies. Suddenly a brighter light came into view and you quickened your step to get to it. Only to find your self disappointed to find it was a simple bulb marking the way to two more tunnels. You stood there not sure what to do, You could go back, but you found that kind of pointless. You knew there was no way that door was going to open. Surley one of these corridors led to a way out. You took a deep breath. 

"Eanie, meanie, miny, moe." you said then took a sharp left. 

Dean

"I don't like it." I argued again. 

"Dean nothing is going to happen to her. We're going to be right there." 

"Famous last words Sammy." i reminded him. 

"We don't have a choice. We need a female to find the portal." 

"Even if she find it, then what? Hmm? She's the only one that can see it. How the hell are we supposed to fight what WE can't see?" 

"One step at a time." Sam insisted. 

"Guys, I think I found something." Charlie called from the master bed room. We hurried down the hall and found her standing in front of the closet. We stood behind her looking at nothing but a few hanging dresses, and boxes. 

"What is it?" Sam asked. She looked up at him. 

"Can't you hear that?" 

"What?" We said together. 

"That humming. Like a motor." She said. 

"No." Sam said as we stepped past her to get closer to the closet. 

There was a moment of silent confusion, before her soft voice broke it. 

"Oh wow." We both turned in time to see her slowly make her way to the bed. 

"What?" 

"The light, it's beautiful." She said in a hypnotic voice. 

"Charlie?" I said crossing the room to her. 

"So warm, soft. Safe." She knelt down next to the bed. 

"Charlie, Get the hell away from the light!" I said grabbing her shoulder. Then I saw it. It was strong, blinding. I heard Sam yell and then it was quiet. 

Sam. 

The light grew bright. Bright enough that I had to look away. When I glanced back, they were both gone. Both. 

"So much for the theory they only take females." I thought. And at least Where ever Charlie was Dean was too. Or at least I hoped they were. My problem now was how in the hell was I going to get everyone back? 

You 

How long had you been wondering these halls? It seemed like forever. Each one taking you down a new twist, and further from where you started. Or at least you assumed it was. Each time you came to a small light and two new tunnels stood ahead of you. Or were they the same damn ones and you were just going into a freaking circle. Then you got an idea. You stopped at the next light and took off your boots. You took a right, dropping one boot in the entrance of the tunnel. That way if you happened to come back around to it you would know that you were in deed going in a damn circle. You carried the other boot with you, preparing to do the same when you came to another cross way. 

"Dean, Sam. Where the hell are you? Come and find me already!" you said. Your voice echoing back at you.


	5. The end of the world as We know it.

Dean/ Charlie. 

"Where the hell are we?" Charlie asked. She was kneeling in the middle of a deserted road, as Dean stood next to her, just as confused. 

"That light must have sucked us in together. So much for it only taking women." I said as I helped her to her feet. 

"Thank God for that." She said. 

"This place seem a little dead to you?" 

"Yeah." 

"Come on." Dean said pulling her down the street. 

"Where we going?" 

"I don't know. But I got a bad feeling, and we're here with out any weapons. So I'm not taking any chances." 

"Do you think y/n and the others are here?" 

"I hope so." We walked a bit in silence. Pulling on door handles to stores. Finally one popped open and I motioned for Charlie to stay behind me. There didn't seem to be any working electricity so we wondered the isles carefully. 

"Oh My God, this is vintage." Charlie said pulling a dress from the rack. It looked like something from the roaring 20's. As a matter of fact, as Dean looked around every thing there seemed out of place, from their time. 

"Don't even think about moving!" A voice said. My hands went up and slowly I turned to face a woman, holding a machine gun. 

"We don't want any trouble, were lost." She looked at me as if she wanted to believe me, ut trust wasn't a strong point. 

"Honest. We sucked here, by a light." Charlie said. I inwardly rolled my eyes. Sure lets go with the truth. She looked at Charlie, and then me. The gun still raised. 

"Holly?" I glanced at the voice and relief filled my lungs. 

"Dean?!" Jody grabbed me and pulled me into a hug. 

"You know them?" 

"Yeah. Their friends. put that damn thing down!" She ordered. Reluctantly the woman loward the gun. 

"I can't believe you found us! So how do we get out of here?" Jody asked. I looked at Charlie who shrugged. 

"Yeah, about that." I started.


	6. Now you see me, now you don't

"I think you boys may have missed something." Bobby said walking into the dinning area of the ranch home. 

"What's that?" Sam asked looking up from his lap top, hopeful. Bobby stood in front of him holding a Ouija Board box. 

"A talking Board? You think that's how the portal arose from?" 

"Best clue we've gotten so far." 

"Where did you find it?" Sam asked taking the box from Bobby. 

"In the basement of all places, The games not in there though." Sam flipped the box over and skimmed the back of it. 

"For ages 6 to 12." 

"Yeah, happy birthday kids. Go talk to demons." Bobby said gruffly. 

"These things are to bring spirits here. I've never heard of anyone actually being taken to another realm by one." Sam said. 

"I haven't ever heard of it either, but if it did. Then maybe we can use one to talk to them?" 

"Or we end up with a whole nother mess." Sam replied. 

You walked forever and never came to the boot you had left at the end of the one tunnel. As a matter of fact you had dropped your boot at another start of one, and now found yourself wondering in the dark, in your stocking feet. You were about to break down. It seemed as if you had been in theses halls for ever, but then again maybe it was just a few minutes. After all your mind was starting to play tricks on you, and you had actually thought you had heard foot steps following you, at one point. But when you stopped they seemed to stop, so you figured you were either hearing your own echo. Or you were starting to lose your damn mind. You turned the corner and froze when you saw one of your boots. You wouldn't have thought much of it, except the damn thing was sitting upside down. A fact that you knew you hadn't done. You panicked and spun around, darting down a different tunnel. Further into God knew where. 

Dean/Charlie/ Jody

"So you have no idea how to get us back?" Jody asked with a sigh

"We're not even sure how we got here." Dean replied. 

"Other than that light." Charlie added. 

"So We were wrong, thinking it only took females." Jody said to know one really. 

"I think I was accidently brought here, because I just happened to be touching Charlie when the light pulled her in." 

"Holly, can you tell us exactly what happened when you were brought here?" The blonde looked at Charlie as if she had lost her mind. She crossed her arms and leaned against the counter behind her. 

"I've already told this damn story several times. I don't see what the point would be to go through it again. We're stuck here, and were just going to have to deal with it." Dean and Charlie looked at her confused, and then at Jody. 

"Just tell them." 

"No, you think they need to know, then you tell them. I've got things to do." 

"Like what?" 

"Like getting ready for when those damn things come back." 

"Wait, what things?" Dean asked

"Demons." Jody said with a sigh. 

"Demons?" Charlie asked shocked. 

"Yeah. I've seen them. They're just as pissed that they're here, as we are." Jody explained. 

"Right, so while the three of you stand around playing catch up. I have supplies to get." Holly said. She grabbed her gun, and stormed out of the store. 

"No offense Jody, but your friend is a real ray of sunshine." Charlie said sarcastically. 

"Yeah, I honestly don't get it. She's never been like that. But since I've gotten here, I've noticed a slow change in her. And to tell you the truth, I feel a little different myself." 

"How so?" 

"Short tempered. Not to mention the urge to kill anything, and everything I see." 

"Have you seen the other victims?" Dean asked. 

"I thought I caught a glimpse of them when I first got here. But then they darted into the shadows and I haven't seen anyone except Holly." 

"Do you think y/n's here?" Charlie asked Dean. He nodded. 

"Wait, y/n's here?" 

"Somewhere. But the question is where." Dean said running his fingers through his short hair.


	7. Imagine That

You felt like a rat in a maze. Unable to get to the prize. You were tired, scared, and starting to think you would never get the hell out of there. Emotion took over and you slid down the cool wall as tears started to fall. This was your fate? To die alone, in the dark? It couldn't be. You were never scared to die, but you thought it would be a monster that would take you out. And you always figured you'd never be alone when it happened. That at least one of your brothers would be there. Silent tears fell down your cheek, but then you heard it. Footsteps. Just like before. You had thought you'd imagined them once before, but now you were certain that someone, or something was there. You held your breath, attempting to get a better sense of where it was. Then it came into view. The figure was barely visible, but it was there. Tall. Manly. It's breath was deep, there was a kind of hunger inside it. In hale... exhale.... Inhale.... Exhale.... Closer and closer it came.   
You froze, but only for a moment. Suddenly as if survival mode took over and you were to your feet, running. From what you had no idea. 

Sam and Bobby and Cas sat around the table, the Ouija board opened in front of them. 

"So how do we start?" Bobby asked. He and Sam looked at each other confused. But then Castiel reached out and touched the triangle, as he closed his eyes. 

Dean, Charlie and Jody walked the deserted streets as the sun began to set. 

"I don't understand. Why do they only come out at night?" Charlie asked. 

"I haven't figured that out myself." Jody said. There was a rustle of foot steps and the three of them paused for a moment. Dean raised the shot gun they had found and his eyes darted, looking for any kind of danger. something moved in the alley way. And Dean fired off a shot. He hadn't meant to really, but there was something deep inside him that made him want to. He didn't even care if it was human or not. Or if it was his sister. He just wanted to fill it full of holes. 

"Dean, It's me." It took a second for the voice to register. 

"Castiel?" Charlie was the first to acknowledge it. The Angel stepped out of the shadows, and Dean lowered his gun. 

"Cass? How did you find us?" 

"It's a long story. I'm just glad I found you." 

"Can you get us out of here?" 

"Maybe." 

"Maybe?" Dean said gruffly. 

"Bobby found a Ouija Board. We believe it's what opened the portal, and has been taking the women." 

"I thought those could only bring spirits, not take humans." Charlie said. 

"I do not understand it fully myself. But I do know that this place you are. Is not meant for humans." 

"Thanks for that." Dean said sarcastically. 

"Do you know where we are?" Jody asked. 

"It's a type of concentration camp, for Demons." 

"A What?" 

"Basically it's where Demons come, after they are destroyed." Cass explained. 

"Great, no wonder they are pissed off." Dean said. 

"I saw y/n." Cass said. 

"What? Where? Is she ok?" Dean asked

"She's in a tunnel. I tried to make contact with her. But she ran from me." 

"Why would she do that?" Jody asked. 

"I'm not sure why. But I don't think she could see it was me. I tried speaking to her, but she acted as if she couldn't understand me." 

"Where's this tunnel?" 

"There is a door way, she ran right past it. But Dean. This tunnel, It plays tricks with your mind. At least the human mind. I'm afraid if you go in, you may never come out." 

"Can you get them out of here?" Dean asked pointing to Jody and Charlie. 

"I believe so." 

"I'm not leaving you." Charlie said

"Yes, you are." 

"What about Holly and the others?" 

"I will come back for them. If it's not to late." 

"What does that mean?" 

"The longer humans stay here, they become...." his words drifted. 

"Evil." Dean finished. He had felt the effects himself. The need to do harm to both Jody and Charlie. As well as anyone else that came into his view. 

"So you get them back, and they change back. Right?" Charlie argued. 

"No. If they are here to long, there will be no hope for them. It would be better for them to stay here." 

"You're Lying! You came here to destroy us! Just like the damn Demons." Jody snarled. Before Dean could think she had her hand gun out and it was pointed at Cass. 

"Jody.. Put the gun down." He hissed. 

"Why? So you can be in control? News flash Winchester. This isn't your world." She turned the gun at him. Dean stood still staring at her. His blood boiling. 

In an instant Charlie had tackled the sheriff and the two were rolling on the ground, as if wanting to tear each other apart. 

"Cass, get them out of here! Now!" Dean ordered as he tried to split them apart. Castiel reached out and touched both Charlie and Jody, and then the three of them were gone. Dean stood alone, for a moment he wasn't sure if he had even witnessed the entire thing, and a part of him went into panic mode. He shook the feeling off then picked up his gun. Heading into the alley that Cass had appeared from he began searching for the door that would lead him to his sister.


End file.
